My Winter Rose
by MeChwangie
Summary: I can't write summary. So, Let's check it! Hope you enjoy it! Yunjae GS/DLDR/Newbie.. Chap 2 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : ****My Winter Rose**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, ****Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Junsu****, ****etc**

**Genre: Romance****, Hurt ****(Yang lain tentukan sendiri)**

**Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing serta agensi masing-masing. Saya disini hanya meminjam namanya saja**** untuk melengkapi kisah dari FF karya saya****. **

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke here.**_**Cerita ini menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama**_**.**** Banyak Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Cerita murni karya Saya (newbie**** Yunjae's author), ****jadi maaf kalau ceritanya jelek. Dibaca pelan-pelan saja. Thanks~**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**Gak suka, Klik Back saja!**

**.**

**DON'T COPY!**

**.**

**.**

**_MeChwangie_**

**Chapter 1**

**#****Seoul International Hospital**

"Umma, bagaimana keadaan Joongie?" Tanyaku pada umma Heechul.

"Joongie baik-baik saja. Joongie hanya kecapekan saja kok. Mangkannya tadi waktu mau berangkat sekolah Joongie jatuh. Joongie tenang saja. Apa kepala Joongie masih pusing? " Ucapku dengan menahan air mata yang memenuhi kelopak mataku.

"Sedikit umma, Joongie merasa tubuh Joongie capek sekali akibat jatuh tadi." Jawabku sambil memandang wajah umma dan appa bergantian.

"Syukurlah, chagi." Appa pun mengelus puncak kepalaku, menghantarkan rasa sayangnya melalui usapan yang appa lakukan.

"Appa, Joongie besok boleh sekolah kan? Joongie kangen sama Junsuie dan Yunnie, appa." Tanyaku pada appa Hanggeng.

"Joongie kan harus istirahat, ingat kata Dokter Kibum. Kau tak boleh kecapekaan, sayang." Ucap appa Hanggeng dengan air muka teduh.

"Tapi, appa. Kata umma kan Joongie baik-baik saja. Kenapa Joongie tak boleh kecapekan?" Ucapku dengan wajah murung.

.

.

.

_**Sudut Pandang Orang Pertama (Jaejoong)**_

Sudah bebearapa hari ini aku berbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Aku tak boleh banyak melakukan aktivitas berat. Padahal usiaku masih 16 tahun, masih muda. Ini adalah kesempatan emasku untuk mencari jati diriku. Kesempatanku untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku. Tapi, apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di rumah sakit dengan di temani berbuket-buket bunga mawar dari Yunnieku. Yah, mawar adalah bunga kesukaanku. Yunnie hanya memberi mawar, karena dia harus sekolah. Jadi dia mengunjungiku pada waktu dia luang.

Aku tak tau, apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Umma hanya bilang aku tak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa aku harus di rawat di rumah sakit? Kenapa umma dan appa melarangku melakukan aktivitas berat. Kenapa umma selalu protective padaku? Memang akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan tubuhku lemas, pusing, bahkan mual-mual. Tapi aku mencoba untuk menepis apa yang terjadi pada diriku, aku hanya menganggap bahwa aku kecapekan. Tapi suatu hari ketika aku akan berangkat sekolah. Aku tengah berlari di halaman manshion ku menuju ke garasi. Ketika tengah berlari, aku tak bisa mengontrol tubuhku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sempoyongan dan akhirnya jatuh hingga aku tak sadarkan diri. Inilah yang membuatku harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Jujur! Aku sungguh iri dengan kehidupanku 1 tahun yang lalu. Dimana aku masuk SMA, menjalani masa orientasi, dan bertemu Yunnieku. Sudah hampir beberapa minggu ini aku keluar masuk rumah sakit hanya untuk diperiksa dan menunggu. Yah, menunggu waktu yang tepat kata ummaku. Aku tak tau apa yang umma dan appa maksud. Ini semua gara-gara aku yang terjatuh hingga tak sadarkan diri. Membuatku harus selalu ceck up ke rumah sakit. Dan akhirnya kabar gembirapun datang padaku.

"Appa, Umma.." Panggilku lemah kepada mereka yang memasuki ruanganku sambil membawa sebuket mawar yang tentunya dari Yunnieku.

"Joongie, ini mawar dari Yunho. Yunho tadi harus latihan basket. Jadi dia tak dapat menjengukmu. Dan Suie tadi membawakan boneka gajah ini untukmu. Junsuie mengikuti bimbingan khusus matematika." Ucap umma ceria.

"Joongie, appa punya kabar gembira."

"Kabar apa Appa?" aku mulai tertarik dengan perkataan appa mengenai kabar gembira.

"Besok kau boleh masuk sekolah, sayang." Jawab umma Heechul sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Jinja?" Aku sungguh sangat senang. Aku bahagia sekali, aku sudah rindu dengan semua teman-temanku.

"Iyya dong sayang, tapi kamu masih harus tinggal di rumah sakit sayang." Sempat kecewa mendengar penyataan umma yang mengharuskan aku tinggal di rumah sakit, padahal aku kangen sekali dengan nuansa kamarku.

Cupp..

Umma mencium keningku dengan sayang. Dan aku tertidur pulas, merangkai mimpi-mimpi indah akan hari esok. Melupakan rasa sakit yang terus berdengung-dengung di kepalaku.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

"Joongie, sini Dokter periksa dulu. Sebelum berangkat sekolah." Ucap Dokter Kibum.

"Ne, Dokter Kibum yang pretty." Ucapku dengan senyuman merekah**.**

Dokter Kibum pun memeriksaku, ia mengecheck tekanan darahku denyut jantung dan lain-lainnya. Nah, akhirnya dokter Kibum telah selesai mengechek keadaanku.

"Nah, Joongie sudah selesai. Ini tas dan sepatu sekolah Joongie, ummamu sudah menyiapkannya. Nanti kamu akan diantar sopirmu, ia sudah menunggumu di lobi Joongie. Nah, sekarang pakai sepatumu dan Dokter antar ke lobi."Ucap Dokter Kibum panjang lebar.

"Ne, Dokter. Nah, sudah selesai kajja,Dok." Ucapku lalu berdiri dan mulai menggandeng tangan Dokter Kibum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya aku berangkat sekolah. Meski harus diantar Pak Han dan di bawah pengawasan Junsu dan Yunho jika disekolah. Tapi, tak apalah. Aku bisa bebas dari bau obat dan kejenuhan selama di rumah sakit.

"Anyeong Chingu, Anyeong Junsu, Taemin, Eunhyuk." Sapaku dengan senyum merekah.

"Anyeong Joongie, akhirnya kau masuk sekolah. Aku kasihan melihat Junsu selalu sendirian. Hehehehe." Balas Eunhyuk sambil tertawa.

"Ne, Eunhyukie. Aku rindu kalian semua." Kami ber empat pun berpelukan.

Dan...

"Joongie?" Suara bass seseorang yang aku cintai, menyapa indera pendengaranku membawa getaran lembut pada hatiku.

"Yunnie, ini Joongie." Aku menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Hingga sebuah deheman membuyarkan acara pelukan kami di dalam kelas pagi ini.

"Ehmmmm.. " Bunyi deheman dari Yoochun, Minho, dan Donghae yang ternyata membuat kami harus melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Ehh, oppadeul. Anyeong." Aku menyapanya dengan senyuman manisku.

"Anyeong, Joongie kau akhirnya masuk juga. Kasihan Yunho selalu sendirian tanpamu, dan kelas terasa sepi tanpa canda tawamu." Ucap Yoochun oppa kepadaku, yang diangguki oleh Minho oppa dan Donghae oppa.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran pun dimulai. Para guru dan murid sangat bahagia karena aku -murid terpandainya "Kim Jaejoong" telah kembali bersekolah. Yeoja cantik a.k.a aku duduk di sebelah Junsu. Di depan Yoochun dan Yunho. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Para murid keluar kecuali aku dan Yunnie. Teman-temannku: Yoochun, Minho, Donghae, Junsu, Taemin Eunhyuk sengaja membiarkanku dan Yunho berdua di dalam ruang kelas.

Aku dan Yunnie akhirnya melepas rindu dengan berpelukan, mengobrol, dan makan siang bersama. Ketika aku akan membuka bekal Yunnie, tes...tes...tes... cairan warna merah membasahi tutup bekal putih milik Yunnie. Yunnie gelagapan melihat cairan merah yang telah membasahi kotak bekalnya. Yunnie melihat hidungku penuh darah, lalu ia membawaku ke toilet perempuan.

"Jae, bagaimana? Ini tissuenya cegahlah lagi darahnya dengan tissue ini." Ucap Yunho panic

"Tak apa-apa Yun, cuma mimisan kok." Jawabku dengan wajah yang menahan sakit di kepalaku.

"Sudah tak mengalir lagi kan darahnya,Joongie?" Tanya Yunho dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku -sang yeojachingu-.

"Tidak Yun, tapi kepalaku pusing." Jawabku dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap. Lama-lama bayanganku menghilang dan

Bruuuukkkkk...

"Jae, Jaejoongie bangun sayang." Yunho mengangkatku dan langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit tempat aku dirawat. Yunho melajukan audi hitamnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Yunho menelphone appanya, dan appaku serta ummaku

.

**#****Seoul International Hospital**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, kembali ke rumah sakit. Tempat yang sebenarnya sangat aku benci. Tempat yang telah membuat kebebasanku hilang. Tempat yang telah membuatku berbaring tak berdaya. Apa penyakit yang aku derita, Tuhan?

"Dokter Kibum, tolong Joongie. Dokter." Yunho berteriak sambil menggendongku, ia berlari-lari memanggil dokter Kibum. Ia pun membaringkanku di atas ranjang rawatku.

"Ne, Yunho-sshi kau tunggu diluar saja ne. Saya mau memeriksanya." Dokter Kibum masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Dan ia menyuruh Yunnie keluar dan Dokter Kibum pun mulai memeriksaku.

.

.

.

Yunho menungguku diluar ruang rawatku, selang beberapa menit. Jung Siwon, appa Yunho datang, karena tadi telah dihubungi Yunho ketika ia tengah membawaku menuju rumah sakit.

"Ada apa Yunho?" Tanya appa Yunho, yang habis berlari-lari panik.

"Appa, Joongie tadi di sekolah mimisan, pusing, lalu ia jatuh pingsan,appa. Wajahnya pucat sekali Appa. Aku takut Joongie kenapa-napa." Yunnie pun menunduk menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan siap akan jatuh.

"Sabar Yun, Joongie pasti baik-baik saja." Siwon appa pun memeluk Yunnie, menenagkan Yunnie akan keadaanku.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk di ruang tunggu di depan ruangan rawatku bersama Siwon appa, mereka tengah menunggu kepastian akan keadaanku. Sungguh miris sekali hidupku. Ketika mereka berdua tengah menunggu hasil dari pemeriksaan dokter Kibum. Tiba-tiba orang tuaku tiba dengan berjalan tergesa-gesa. Tampak ummaku menangis.

"Ada apa dengan Joongie, Yunho?" Tanya Heechul umma kepada Yunnie**.**Tapi belum sempat Yunnie menjawab pertanyaan umma, pintu ruang rawatku terbuka,

Ceklekkk..

Bunyi pintu terbuka, setelah hampir 1 jam Dokter Kibum memeriksaku dan akhirnya Dokter Kibum keluar. Dokter Kibum memanggil orang tuaku untuk ke ruangannya, dan Siwon Appa pun juga mengikuti mereka. Dan kini tugas Yunnie sekarang adalah menungguku sampai siuman. Yunnie duduk di sebelah ranjangku dan menggenggam tanganku, sambil membisikkan kata-kata cinta ditelingaku untuk menguatkanku.

.

**#****Dr. Kibum's Room**

"Setelah pemeriksaan 2 minggu lalu, saya berhasil mengetahui penyakit Jaejoong. Karena tanda-tanda Jaejoong yang pingsan tadi di sekolah, dan juga keluhannya yang sering pusing dan mual-mual, memperkuat akan diagnosa saya." Ucap Dr. Kibum tegas.

"Joongie kenapa Dok?" Tanya Heechul umma mematiskan keadaanku.

"Apakah Joongie baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hanggeng dan Siwon appa bersamaan. Ternyata mereka semua mengkhawatirkanku. So, apa sebenarnya penyakit yang aku derita, Tuhan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**Anyeong, readers!  
Saya bawa FF baru yang sedikit berbeda dari FF saya sebelumnya. Saya pengen banget mencoba berbagai genre fanfic. Inilah FF saya yang sudah bertahun-tahun di laptop kakak saya, dan saya pun meremake dan akhirnya jadi seperti ini. FF ini menggunkan SUDUT PANDANG ORANG PERTAMA.**

**Yasudah samapi di sini, mudah-mudah kalian suka. Beri tanggapan jika kalian suka dengan FF ini, saya pasti akan melanjutkannya dan post the next chap.**

**Add me "Meiwa Iwasaki" on Facebook**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**.**

**Thanks, all**

**.**

**MeChwangie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : My Winter Rose**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, ****Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, Tan Hanggeng, Kim Junsu, ****etc**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt (Yang lain tentukan sendiri)**

**Desclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing serta agensi masing-masing. Saya disini hanya meminjam namanya saja untuk melengkapi kisah dari FF karya saya. **

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke here. **_**Cerita ini menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama**_**. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari film **_**1 Litre of Tears. **_**Banyak Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Dibaca pelan-pelan saja. Thanks~**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**Gak suka, Klik Back saja!**

**.**

**DON'T COPY!**

**.**

**.**

**_MeChwangie_**

**Previous Chapter**

"Setelah pemeriksaan 2 minggu lalu, saya berhasil mengetahui penyakit Jaejoong. Karena tanda-tanda Jaejoong yang pingsan tadi di sekolah, dan juga keluhannya yang sering pusing dan mual-mual, memperkuat akan diagnosa saya." Ucap Dr. Kibum tegas.

"Joongie kenapa Dok?" Tanya Heechul umma mematiskan keadaanku.

"Apakah Joongie baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hanggeng dan Siwon appa bersamaan. Ternyata mereka semua mengkhawatirkanku. So, apa sebenarnya penyakit yang aku derita, Tuhan?

**Chapter 2**

"Mohon maaf dan Mrs. Kim serta , Jaejoongie telah mengidap penyakit yang menyerang otak kecilnyanya serta tulang belakangnya serta dapat mengganggu sistem syaraf motoriknya." Jelas Dokter Kibum seksama.

Brakk..

"Tolong jangan berbelit seperti ini, Dok. Katakan saja apa nama penyakitnya, Dok!" Heechul umma nampak tak dapat mengontrol emosinya ia menggebrak meja dan berbicara sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Spinocerebellar Degeneration Disease atau biasa disebut Ataxia."

"Tolong jelaskan sedikit tentang penyakit ini,Dok. Saya tidak mengerti istilah kedokteran." Ungkap appa Hanggeng meminta penjelasan tentang penyakit yang menyarang dalam diriku.

"Baiklah, Mrs. Kim anda tenanglah dulu. Dan kembalilah ke tempat duduk anda. Saya akan menjelaskannya. Baiklah, sebelumnya saya sudah katakan jika Ataxia ini menyerang otak kecil, tulang belakang, serta dapat mengganggu sistem syaraf motorik. Penderita akan kehilangan kendali terhadap syaraf-syaraf motoriknya secara bertahap dan makin lama kondisi fisiknya akan makin parah. Awalnya mungkin penderita hanya akan merasa longtai saat berjalan, lalu penderita akan sering terjatuh, tidak bisa menggapai barang dalam jarak dekat, penderita ingin bergerak tapi tidak bisa bergerak, penderita ingin bicara tapi tidak bisa bicara, tapi penderita tidak kehilangan kecerdasannya dan tetap mengerti akan keadaannya." Dokter Kibum menjelaskannya dengan menunjukkan gambar scan otakku.

"Lalu, apa penyebab dari penyakit ini Dok?" Appa Yunho pun mulai penasaran dengan penyakit yang menyarang dalam tubuhku. Ia berusaha bertanya kepada Dokter Kibum.

"Banyak orang yang mengira, kalau penyakit ini disebabkan oleh virus, tapi yang benar ada dua hal: bisa karena keturunan, atau mutasi gen, dan beberapa penyebab lain. Yang pasti, penyakit Spinocerebellar Degeneration Disease atau Ataxia tidak disebabkan oleh virus. Penyakit ini bisa menyerang siapa saja, mulai dari remaja hingga lansia." Jelas Dokter Kibum yang diakhiri dengan senyum manis.

Umma, appa, dan Siwon appa pun menangis, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter Kibum tentang penyakit yang aku derita. Penyakit ini telah menyerang jaringan otak kecilku. Penyakit ini akan membuat tubuhku kehilangan fungsinya secara perlahan. Penyakit ini mungkin akan membawaku meninggalkan dunia ini.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, sejak hasil diagnosa penyakitku keluar. Hanya diagnosa, Dokter pun akhirnya memeriksaku dengan rinci. Aku masih belum tahu apa penyakit yang aku derita. Semua orang menyembunyikan tentang ini dariku. Semua orang hanya bilang "Joongie tak apa, Joongie sehat kok." Aku lelah, lelah dengan semua ini. Lelah dengan sandiwara ini, apa yang sebenarnya mereka sembunyikan dariku?

Akhirnya hari ini pihak rumah sakit akan memeriksa kondisi tubuhku. Mereka memeriksa kondisi keseimbangan tubuhku dengan mengecheck bagaimana aku menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku dengan berjalan maupun berdiri dengan hanya menggunakan satu kaki dan merentangkan tangan. Selanjutnya aku harus mengikuti rangkaian tes, meliputi:

-Elektromiogram (EMG), yang mengukur aktivitas elektrik sel-sel otot.  
-Studi pengantaran saraf, yang mengukur kecepatan saraf meneruskan rangsangan.  
-Elektrokardiogram (EKG), yang memberikan hasil grafik aktivitas elektrik atau pola denyut jantung  
-Ekokardiogram, yang merekam posisi dan gerakan otot jantung.  
-Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) atau scan computed tomography (CT) scan, yang menyediakan gambar otak dan urat saraf tulang belakang.  
-Ketukan tulang belakang (spinal tap) untuk mengevaluasi cairan serebrospinal.  
-Tes darah dan urin untuk mengetahui naiknya kadar glukosa.  
-Tes genetik untuk mengidentifikasi gen yang dipengaruhi.

Aku menjalani tes ini secara bertahap hingga menghabiskan waktu satu minggu. aku hanya diam dan menurut ketika aku harus di scan dan di tes dengan alat-alat medis yang aku sendiri tak memahaminya.

Sejak seminggu ini juga, aku harus kembali opname di rumah sakit. 'Bosan', yah itu yang aku rasakan. 'Mawar', yah itu adalah temanku setiap hari dan bahkan setiap waktu. Aku sangat-sangat heran dengan tubuhku ini, kadang cairan merah keluar dari hidungku, kadang pusing, kadang mual. Arrrrggg, frustasi aku memikirkan semua ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Hingga Dr. Kibum menyuruhku untuk menginap di rumah sakit ini, dan harus mengikuti beberapa terapi.

.

.

.

Ceklek...

"Jaejoongie, waktunya terapi. Mari dokter antar ke tempat terapi." Dokter Kibum memasuki ruanganku lalu mengajakku ke tempat terapi.

"Aku bisa jalan, Dok. Tak perlu kau bantu." Kesal, aku sungguh kesal. Dokter Kibum ingin memapahku, padahal aku bisa jalan. Aku juga kesal karena tak boleh melakukan aktivitas berat.

Aku dan Dokter Kibum pun berjalan beriringan menuju tempat terapi. Disini ternyata banyak yang sedang terapi. Setiap pasien akan mendapatkan Dokter terapi masing-masing. Dan seperti sosok yeoja yang berwajah manis yang kini berdiri dihadapan kami yang mungkin akan menjadi Dokter terapiku.

"Nah, Joongie. Perkenalan ini Dokter Byun. Dokter Byun akan menjadi Dokter terapi kamu disini." Dokter Kibum mengenalkan sosok yeoja yang membungkuk sopan di depan kami.

"Perkenalkan Byun Baekhyun imnida. Saya akan menjadi dokter terapi anda, Jaejoong-ah." Dokter Byun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Jaejoong.

"Ah, ne. Kim Jaejoong imnida." Aku pun membungkuk untuk menghormatinya.

Aku pun menjalani terapi pertamaku. Melelahkan sih, tapi dengan canda tawa Dokter Byun mampu menghilangkan rasa lelahku. Dia adalah Dokter yang periang dan juga ramah. Baru beberapa jam kenal denganku dia bisa langsung seakrab ini denganku.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku bisa pulang ke rumah. Aku senang sekali. Aku sudah sangat merindukan nuansa rumah. Dan sudah bosan ada di rumah sakit. Dokter Kibun dan Dokter Byun telah mengizinkan aku pulang, tapi ketika aku merasa kesakitan aku harus terpaksa kembali opname.

Sekarang aku tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjangku sambil memeluk boneka Gajah yang diberi Yunnie. Aku mengingat masa-masa indahku masuk Senior High School tahun lalu.

**#Flash Back**

Yeayyy,, Namaku terdaftar dalam daftar siswa yang berhasil masuk Shinki Senior High School. Dan yang paling mengejutkan namaku tak terdapat pada urutan pertama, namaku terdapat di urutan kedua di bawah nama 'Jung Yunho' siswa yang berasal dari Dong Bang Junior High School. Dan ternyata aku dan Junsu saja yang berasal dari Toho Junior High School yang dapat masuk sekolah elite ini.

Huhh, tapi aku sebal jika aku harus tergeser. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berhasil menggeser kemampuanku.

"Joongie, kau ada diurutan kedua. Siapa yang berhasil menggeser kau si cantik berotak brilliant ini?" Junsu mulai heboh melihat daftar urutan nama yang telah lolos memasuki Shinki Senior High School atau SSHS.

"Ju..ng..Yun..ho." Junsu mengeja nama orang yang berhasil menggeser posisi sahabatnya.

"Aisshh, baru kali ini aku menjadi nomor dua." Aku kesal lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang masih asik berdiri di depan papan pengumuman SSHS.

Aku berjalan di koridor elite SSHS. Aku berjalan dengan cepat tanpa melihat sekelilingku. Aku memang terbiasa menjadi nomor satu. Umma dan appa ku selalu memanjakanku,mendidikku agar aku harus menjadi nomor satu. Mereka selalu menjadikanku nomor satu. Ketika aku mau berbelok menuju koridor lain, seseorang telah menabrakku hingga aku terjatuh.

Brukk... Ahh.

"Mian." Seorang namja tampan bermata musang ternyata yang menabrakku. Dia meminta maaf kepadaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku pun menerima ulurannya.

"Gomawo."Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jung Yunho." Dia mengulurkan tangannya lagi untuk berkenalan denganku. Tapi, tunggu sebentar, apa katanya? Jung Yunho.. Oh ternyata orang ini yang telah menggeser posisiku. Uhh, aku tarik kata-kataku yang telah menyebutnya tamapan. Senyum manis pun memudar dari cherry lipsku.

Aku pun berlalu dari hadapannya. Sungguh aku kesal dengan orang yang bernama Jung Yunho. Dia hanya speechles melihatku berlalu tanpa menerima jabatan tangannya.

"Hi, Yun. Kau ditolak yeoja tadi?" Tanya Yoochun sahabat dekat Yunho sejak kecil.

"Diam, kau Chun!." Yunho pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang mematung seperti patung.

.

.

.

Masa orientasiku masuk SSHS telah berlalu. Akhirnya aku memasuki kelas yang akan menjadi tempat belajarku setahun ke depan. Dan aku sekelas dengan Junsu, aigo dan dia duduk denganku. Ketika menoleh ke belakang. Oh My God, kenapa namja Jung ini yang berada di belakangku.

"Anyeong girls, Park Yoochun imnida." Namja yang mengaku bernama Yoochun itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku dan Junsu, ketika kami menghadap ke belakang. Aku melihat Junsu, Junsu nampak blushing ketika Yoochun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kim Junsu iminida, Yoochun oppa. Ini Kim Jaejoong. Dan siapa dia?" Junsu pun menunjuk namja yang duduk di sebelah Yoochun.

"Jung Yunho, Junsu ah. Hey, kalian berdua cepat berkenalan." Yoochun menyuruhku dan Yunho untuk berkenalan.

"Malas." Aku dan namja Jung membalas bebarengan.

"Aigo, kalian belum berkenalan saja sudah berjodoh. Benarkan, Junsu ah?"

"Ah, ne Yoochun oppa."

Songsaenim pun memasuki kelas kami, dan mulai memperkenalkan diri. Setelah itu kami menikmati pelajaran yang disampaikan.

.

.

.

Sekarang waktunya istirahat, aku dan Junsu menuju kantin, tapi ketika kami akan beranjak dari bangku kami seseorang menghalangi jalan kami.

"Eh, Anyeong Lee Hyukjae imnida." Terlihat seorang yeoja charming yang membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku dan Junsu. Aku dan Junsu ikut membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida."

"Kim Junsu imnida."

"Sepertinya kalian berdua akan ke kantin, bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Hyukie. Kajja." Aku pen menarik tangannya, dan kami bertiga pergi menuju kantin.

Di kantin suasananya sungguh ramai. Aku memesankan makanan untuk Hyukie dan Junsuie. Ehh, baru berkenalan tapi aku dan Junsusudah sangat akrab dengannya.

Aku kesusahan membawa makanan Junsu dan Hyukjae. Hingga seorang yeoja manis menghampiriku dan membantuku membawakan makanan mereka.

"Mian, boleh aku bantu."

"Eh, bolehkah?" Ia pun mengangguk dan membantuku membawa sebagian makanan yang aku bawa. Aku dan yeoja manis itu pun berjalan menuju bangku makan kami.

"Ini milikmu, Suie. Ini milikmu, Hyukie. Dan ini untukku. Hihihi." Aku pun menyerahkan pesanan mereka masing-masing. Setelah itu aku menoleh ke samping, dan...

"Siapa namamu? Bergabunglah dengan kami." Aku pun menggeser dudukku untuk yeoja manis ini.

"Eh, Taemin ahh. Sini gabung-gabung." Hyukie pun semangat mengajjak yeoja manis itu untuk bergabung dengan kami.

"Lee Taemin, imnida." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, dan ini Kim Junsu. Kau teman sebangku Hyukie ya?"

"Eh, iya."

.

.

.

'Huhh, Pak Han kemana sih? Katanya mau jemput Joongie'. Aku berdiri sendiri di depan gerbang menunggu sopirku. Huh, teman-temanku sudah pulang. Lalu seorang namja dengan sepeda kayuhnya berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Jaejoong ah, ayo pulang denganku." Oh nampaknya namja Jung. Yasudahlah mending aku pulang dengannya daripada harus berdiri disini.

"Baiklah,." Aku pun duduk di boncengan sepeda kayuhnya.

"Kajja.."

"Yahhhh...Yunhooo, pelan-pelan! Aaaaa..." Yunho mengayuh sepedanya ugal-ugalan hingga aku harus berteriak saking takutnya.

"Pegang pinggangku Jaejoong ah." Aku pun memeluk pinggangnya erat. Aku takut kalau kami akan jatuh.

"Yunho ah, awassss..."

Aaaaaa...

"Peluk pinggangku Jaejoong ah."

.

.

Brukkk...

and

Byurrr...

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

**Hi, I just wanna say thanks for you who had read, followed, favorited, and reveiwed this fanfic. Thanks a lot for your attention and participation.**

**This genre of this fanfic is sad. I don't have a good feel. So, I wrote this sad fanfiction. And the next chap stills use flashback. Bow, for the readers.. **

**See you^^**

**For the next chap, If you wait it and like it **

**Thanks and Sorry**


End file.
